Terror en el bosque
by Peachilein
Summary: Entrar en territorio prohibido el día equivocado, había sido el mayor error de sus vidas. No hicieron caso a las advertencias y ahora tendrían que pagar las consecuencias. La maldición de una malvada bruja fue la perdición de todos y la causante del derramamiento de su sangre en manos de ellos mismos.
1. La maldición de la bruja

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en la actividad _"¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del terror en__ ¡Siéntate!"_

*** Tema elegido para el primer capítulo: **Brujas — maldiciones.

*** Advertencia: **Contenido gore, por lo que no creo que sea recomendable para personas sensibles. Muerte de personajes.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

_Entrar en territorio prohibido el día equivocado, había sido el mayor error de sus vidas. No hicieron caso a las advertencias y ahora tendrían que pagar las consecuencias. La maldición de una malvada bruja fue la perdición de todos y la causante del derramamiento de su sangre en manos de ellos mismos. _

**Terror en el bosque**

**Capítulo 1: La maldición de la bruja**

La búsqueda de Naraku se estaba volviendo realmente tediosa. Ya varios días habían pasado desde su último encuentro y, salvo rumores de monstruos insignificantes y criaturas malignas en las cercanías, no habían obtenido nada. Sin embargo, los alterados comentarios de los habitantes de una pequeña aldea en las montañas, motivó al grupo de amigos a seguir adelante e indagar más allá del bosque, pese a las constantes advertencias de la gente de mejor no hacerlo y alejarse.

—_Hoy es noche de luna llena… deben buscar refugio —había dicho un anciano campesino, preocupado por protegerse rápidamente en la seguridad de su pequeña choza—. Es peligroso que se queden aquí._

—_La noche está maldita. Tengan cuidado o serán devorados por la criatura del bosque, que en cada luna regresa sedienta de sangre —había advertido otro, ingresando igualmente a su hogar, sellando puertas y ventanas._

Ninguno de ellos se preocupó realmente ni tampoco comprendió la magnitud de esos avisos. Y, es que, el luchar contra seres muy fuertes en infinidad de ocasiones, les mantenía preparados en todo momento para enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

Por azares del destino, el joven líder del clan de los hombres lobo y sus fieles acompañantes, Hakkaku y Ginta, llegaron exactamente al mismo lugar para investigar, sin imaginar que estarían pisando territorio prohibido. Una extraña presencia maligna los había atraído desde lejos, haciéndolos pensar que, posiblemente, estarían muy cerca de volver a encarar a su enemigo.

Por supuesto que, tras iniciar una inútil pelea entre _machos_ para ver quién se quedaría con Kagome —y, posteriormente, mataría a Naraku—, InuYasha y Kôga, acordaron una tregua temporal, puesto que sus agudizados sentidos se pusieron, súbitamente, en alerta. Un repentino silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar de manera abrumadora. La oscuridad cubrió el cielo del ocaso mucho antes de lo esperado, dando paso rápidamente a la noche.

Sin darse cuenta, un campo de energía se cerró tras ellos, obstruyéndoles cualquier vía de escape y dejándoles un sólo camino. El bosque se fue tornando más oscuro y tenebroso a medida que sus pasos avanzaban. Los árboles, frondosos y verdes, se fueron deteriorando a su paso, quedando únicamente troncos secos y sin vida. Sus ramas, ahora desprovistas de follaje, se mecieron al compás del viento, proyectando feas sobras con la tenue luz de la luna que apenas se filtraba a través de las oscuras nubes. Un panorama digno de asustar hasta al más valiente y temerario guerrero.

Los movimientos de los presentes se volvieron más sigilosos y algo torpes, en cuanto notaron el cambio drástico del panorama a su alrededor. Algo no andaba bien. La presencia de algo siniestro los asechaba desde alguna parte desconocida; podían sentirlo.

—Kagome, tengo miedo... —balbuceó el pequeño zorrito, aferrándose más a los protectores brazos de la joven azabache.

—Yo también, Shippô —contestó ella, abrazándose a él para reconfortarlo, buscando a su vez la cercanía de sus amigos—. Todo es tan… extraño.

—Kagome, ¿puedes percibir algún fragmento de la perla? —inquirió la exterminadora y la joven Higurashi negó con su cabeza.

—O-oigan... creo que será mejor volver por donde vinimos —se aventuró a decir Hakkaku, sumamente nervioso—. Esto m-me está asustando mucho.

—P-por lo que dijo la señora Kagome, n-no creo que Naraku esté por aquí, ¿verdad? —concordó Ginta, sintiendo claramente el temblor de sus piernas.

El hombre lobo tenía razón. La presencia maligna que se sentía en esos momentos era muy distinta a la de Naraku. No era demoniaca; era más bien humana, pero poderosa, esperpéntica y perversa. Algo que indicaba estar fuera de su alcance, a pesar de sus propios poderes y fuerza.

—Dejen de lloriquear, par de miedosos —los acalló Kôga, ciertamente irritable por aquella extraña atmósfera. Sus instintos le estaban advirtiendo del peligro, por lo que no dudó en acercarse más a la azabache—. No te preocupes, Kagome, yo te protegeré.

—¡Silencio! —Exigió InuYasha de repente, moviendo inquietamente sus orejas y poniéndose en alerta. Parecía haber captado algo inusual y, por primera vez, no mostró signos de estar molesto con el movimiento del _sarnosito_, al contrario—. Algo se acerca.

Todos se tensaron y permanecieron inmóviles ante el comentario. Temerosos, trataron de localizar la ubicación de aquella extraña presencia, la cual no demoró en hacer su aparición. De entre las penumbras, una luz llameante de color celeste surgió delante de ellos, flotando en el aire. Una luminiscencia muy similar al fuego mágico de zorro, aunque…

—Deja de estar jugando, Shippô —solicitó el monje Miroku, con una sonrisa nerviosa, rogando que su pequeño amigo les estuviera haciendo algún tipo de broma—. Ya no es divertido.

—Y-yo no estoy haciendo n-nada —se defendió el zorrito, sintiendo los pelos de su colita erizarse.

Una aguda y burlesca risa femenina hizo eco en el sepulcral silencio, estremeciendo al grupo. De entre las penumbras, la figura de lo que parecía ser una persona se materializó ante sus ojos, sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella flama azulada. Una mujer vieja, fea y encorvada, vestida con una túnica negra les sonrió desde una distancia muy corta.

—Son muy valientes para venir a estas tierras prohibidas, pero también muy imprudentes —comentó con voz tétrica, enfocando sus grandes y saltones ojos sobre ellos—. ¿Nadie les dijo que no debían venir a jugar a este bosque?

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó InuYasha, desenvainando casi por inercia a Colmillo de Acero. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

La anciana soltó una nueva risa burlesca y chillona. Parecía divertida por la desorientación del peculiar grupo, conformado por humanos y demonios. Y, hubo uno de ellos que llamó especialmente su atención.

—Así que eres un híbrido —dedujo ella con interés—. La mezcla de dos especies… dos tipos de sangre corriendo por tus venas…

—¿De qué demonios hablas, maldita bruja?

—Tu sangre es lo único que necesito para volverme más poderosa e inmune a cualquier criatura viviente —declaró la fea y anciana mujer—. Y como nadie sale vivo de mis dominios, el sacrificio de tus amigos servirá para sellar el pacto de mi inmortalidad.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —gruñó InuYasha, optando una posición ofensiva, preparándose para atacar—. Vieja despreciable; la única sacrificada serás tú, ¡porque acabaré contigo primero!

Alzando su Colmillo de Acero, InuYasha se impulsó velozmente para cortar la siniestra y amenazante figura de ojos saltones, pero antes de siquiera alcanzarla, ésta se desvaneció delante de él, reapareciendo al otro extremo del grupo. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Los ojos de la bruja se iluminaron repentinamente de un color rojizo y la pequeña llama azulada que levitaba aún sobre sus manos se desintegró, esparciéndose en exactamente ocho partículas. Las pequeñas lucecitas penetraron individualmente los cuerpos de los presentes, al tiempo que la anciana recitaba un oscuro conjuro en un lenguaje antiguo e incomprensible… una maldición que marcaría el nuevo y cruel destino de cada uno de ellos.

Y, así como aquella bruja había aparecido en aquel tétrico escenario, así mismo desapareció, dejando únicamente la resonancia del eco de su macabra risa como trasfondo.

—¿Qué… qué me está pasando? —inquirió Sango de pronto, comenzando a temblar involuntariamente. Sus manos parecían haber cobrado vida propia, aferrándose fuertemente a su Hiraikotsu.

—Sango, ¿q-qué ocurre? —titubeó Kagome, volteando a ver a su amiga sin poder moverse. Su cuerpo entero estaba siendo sujetado por una invisible fuerza.

De pronto, y de la manera más inesperada, la cabeza de la exterminadora rodó a los pies de Miroku y el cuerpo de la mujer cayó, inerte al piso. El monje, al igual que los demás, observaron la sádica escena con horror, sin poder procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir... la terrible maldición de la bruja de la cual estaban siendo objetos, sin oportunidad de escape.

Continuará…

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Muy bien, lo confieso… ¡esto no me gusta! xDD

Es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo tan feo y siniestro. Si bien me agrada el drama y el suspenso, creo que introducirme al género del terror, va más allá de mis capacidades. Me da escalofríos xD. Aún así, por estar en fechas _halloweenenses_ y eso, me atreví a participar en la actividad del foro _¡Siéntate!_ y retarme a mí misma una vez más.

Éste será únicamente un Two-shot, el cual espero culminar, posiblemente, el último día del mes. Espero que les guste y les provoque piel de gallina xD.

De antemano, ¡muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews! Ya saben que su comentario siempre es bienvenido, además que me harán muy feliz al dejarme conocer su opinión =).

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n.

**P.D.:** A favor de la Campaña "Voz y voto". Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo (gracioso, pero cierto xD). Gracias :P.


	2. La sangre más valiosa

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Co. no me pertenecen. La historia es 100% sacada de mi imaginación y puesta sobre "papel" en mis ratos de ocio.

*** Nota: **Este fic participa en la actividad _"¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: Mes del terror en__ ¡Siéntate!"_

*** Tema elegido para el segundo capítulo: **Hombres lobo —Transformación.

*** Advertencia: **Contenido gore, por lo que no creo que sea recomendable para personas sensibles. Muerte de personajes.

**._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.*-*._.**

**Capítulo 2: La sangre más valiosa**

Con manos temblorosas y la mente perturbada debido a la fuerte impresión de su reciente y completamente involuntario movimiento, el hombre observó su báculo, ahora manchado de sangre… la sangre de la mujer que amaba y con la que había querido formar una familia tras derrotar a Naraku. Una ilusión que se había desvanecido en sus propias manos.

Su corazón se agitó descontroladamente en su pecho, oprimiéndolo tortuosamente con agonía. Horrorizado, descendió su azulina mirada al cuerpo de la desmembrada mujer que yacía a poca distancia de él, llegando finalmente a su suelta cabeza, cerca de sus pies.

—Sa-Sango… —balbuceó con voz trémula, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento—. ¿P-por qué? —se recriminó a sí mismo en un susurro, sintiendo rápidamente el escozor en sus ojos.

¡¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?!

En cuanto aquellas lucecitas infiltraran sus cuerpos, la exterminadora mostró signos de ser controlada por una fuerza invisible, que la obligaría a auto-eliminarse con su Hiraikotsu. Miroku, al estar más próximo a ella, se percató del temido movimiento y trató de impedirlo; sin embargo, sus propias manos terminaron tomando otro giro, cortándole la cabeza a la joven castaña en menos de un parpadeo.

_«No hay peor maldición, que dar muerte a un ser querido con su propias manos, mancillando su alma con la culpabilidad…»_

Un repentino grito agónico se dejó escuchar del monje Miroku, al ser consumido por una fuerza invisible desde su interior. Todo el cuerpo le quemaba como si estuviese ardiendo en llamas. Y, como si así fuese físicamente, aun cuando no se apreciara nada exteriormente, su piel comenzó a derretirse, al punto de poder entreverse su carne. El agujero de su mano se vio seriamente afectado, extendiéndose peligrosamente su apertura. Él, siendo consciente de ello, pese al quemante dolor que lo invadía, trató de taparlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, advirtiendo a los demás que se alejaran, pero fue inútil, terminando por absorberse a sí mismo en una vorágine explosiva.

Por más que sus amigos hubiesen querido ayudarle, no pudieron. Ni siquiera sabían a qué fuerza se estaban enfrentando exactamente, además que el feroz e invisible ataque de la bruja continuó casi simultáneamente sobre ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó InuYasha con furia, no sabiendo cómo detener los sádicos actos de su enemigo.

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, incluso para sus desarrollados reflejos. ¡Esto iba más allá de sus propias capacidades! No comprendía por qué motivo él había sido el único en no ser invadido con aquella luz maldita y aún poseer la habilidad de moverse a voluntad, pero no dudaba en que lo descubriría mucho antes de lo imaginado. Después de todo, se suponía que él era el objetivo principal…

Aún quedaban cinco de ellos y, como era de esperarse, la matanza estaba lejos de llegar a su fin. Sin proponérselo, Kirara se transformó y, siendo ella también controlada por la maligna fuerza, se abalanzó peligrosamente sobre Kagome y Shippô, mostrándoles sus enormes y filosos colmillos. Ella y el zorrito gritaron, limitándose a cerrar los ojos, esperando su inminente muerte en garras de su felina amiga.

—¡KAGOMEEE!

En un ágil y veloz movimiento, el platinado saltó sobre la muchacha para protegerla, aferrándola fuertemente a él con sus protectores brazos. Siendo la azabache lo más importante para él, no podía permitirse que algo malo le sucediera. ¡No a ella! Sin embargo, el pequeño Shippô no corrió con la misma suerte. En medio de la fiera arremetida, Kagome soltó involuntariamente al zorrito de su abrazo, el cual terminó como víctima de las fauces de Kirara, siendo despedazado por ella.

—Sh-Shippô… —La joven del futuro entró en shock ante la sádica escena. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, así como tampoco el ataque de histeria—. ¡No, por favor, ya no sigan!

InuYasha la abrazó más fuerte a él, maldiciendo y empuñando firmemente su gran espada. Por un instante, creyó que también sería atacado por su felina amiga y que, aún en contra de sus principios y su voluntad, tendría que matarla para proteger a Kagome y a sí mismo, pero muy al contrario a lo que él se esperaba, Kirara comenzó a bramar. Eran bramidos de dolor por ser lenta y agónicamente consumida por su propio fuego. Ella era una criatura resistente al fuego, y no obstante, estaba ardiendo dentro de una bola incandescente, originada de las flamas que caracterizaban su transformada apariencia.

Al mismo tiempo, Hakkaku y Ginta fueron obligados a agredirse mutuamente de manera violenta también. A pesar de sus resistencias, lágrimas y alaridos de no querer dañarse, sus cuerpos simplemente no respondían a las órdenes dadas por sus cerebros. Simplemente, estaban siendo manipulados cual marionetas.

—¡Deténganse, idiotas, no dejen que esa bruja los manipule a su voluntad! —casi rugió Kôga, sintiéndose extraño. Algo no andaba bien con él—. ¡Demonios!

—No podemos… —lloriquearon Hakkaku y Ginta al unísono, recibiendo ambos dolorosas heridas, proporcionadas por ellos mismos—. ¡Ayúdennos!

En cuestión de segundos, las extremidades del moreno tomaron vida propia y se prepararon para un involuntario y macabro ataque. Con un veloz movimiento de sus manos, atravesó salvajemente el pecho de uno de sus compañeros, arrancándole el corazón en el acto. Sus orbes celestes se ensancharon ante el horror de haber asesinado a su fiel camarada. ¡¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante atrocidad?!

—K-Kôga, tu… mataste a Hakka… —antes que Ginta terminara de articular su consternada frase, su querido líder ya le había traspasado la garganta, matándolo a él también sin contemplaciones.

El frío viento de la noche sopló, difundiendo el penetrante olor a sangre y muerte en el aire. Las oscuras nubes se movieron de su lugar, dejando libre la blanca y redonda luna que se postraba majestuosa sobre el tétrico y sangriento cuadro.

_«La verdadera naturaleza de una especie extinta, debe renacer con poder a través del sacrificio de sus aliados…" _

El joven líder del clan de los hombres lobo tragó fuertemente saliva, sintiendo su garganta terriblemente seca. Un extraño cosquilleo había comenzado a invadirlo desde la boca del estómago, esparciéndose a lo largo de sus cuatro extremidades. Su sangre estaba hirviendo dentro de él, al punto de hacerlo temblar. En medio de su confusión y espanto de lo que podría seguir a continuación, buscó desesperadamente la figura de Kagome, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. La vio de soslayo a un costado de él junto a InuYasha; aparentemente estaba bien. No obstante, había algo que sólo ahora le preocupaba enormemente… estaba perdiendo la consciencia, así como también el absoluto control de su mente.

—O-oye, perro pulgoso… —lo llamó, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. Casi pudo jurar que había sonado algo distorsionada—. Más te vale cuidar de Kagome, p-porque yo…

Sin lograr terminar su frase, Kôga se agitó ferozmente, sintiendo un espeluznante poder recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Su respiración se agitó, volviéndose sonora. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron desmesuradamente, bombeando sangre vertiginosamente por sus venas. Sus fuertes y morenos brazos se retorcieron al engrosarse su tamaño, y crecer largas y filosas garras en sus manos. La perfecta coleta alta se soltó ante la ráfaga de poder, dejando caer libre su negra melena. Su cola se erizó y, los vellos del cuerpo comenzaron a crecerle de manera acelerada, a medida que su varonil rostro se desfiguraba rápidamente. Los ojos celestes recibieron el destello de la luna, la cual ahora reflejaba una tonalidad carmesí por la sangre derramada en aquellos inhóspitos terrenos, tornándose rojizos y brillantes.

InuYasha y Kagome contemplaron, atónitos, la monstruosa transformación de Kôga, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Su amigo, había dejado de existir, para convertirse en una horrible y enorme bestia, sedienta de sangre.

—I-InuYasha… Kôga… no puedes —trató de articular la azabache, al borde de una taquicardia.

Un rugido gutural estalló de la garganta del feroz animal, advirtiendo al platinado de un próximo ataque. Sin tener otra opción más que pelear, se separó de Kagome para posarse delante de ella de forma protectora, empuñando a Colmillo de Acero delante de él.

—Lo siento, sarnoso…

Las afiladas garras se encontraron con el metal de la colosal espada, sacando chispas en cada arremetida. Las terribles fauces del hombre lobo se clavaron más de una vez en la carne del híbrido, debilitándolo lenta y dolorosamente. Todo parecía indicar que moriría pronto, a menos que algún milagro lo sacara de tan terrorífico bosque junto a la azabache.

Y, entonces, ocurrió lo inimaginable…

Kagome sacó una de sus flechas, templó su arco y apuntó directamente a su blanco. La saeta surcó por los aires, emitiendo un peculiar resplandor oscuro, atravesando repentinamente el centro del pecho de… ¿InuYasha? Cual costal, él cayó bruscamente al piso por el veloz impacto, quedando a merced de las filosas fauces del monstruoso hombre lobo.

—¿Ka-Kagome? —consternado volteó a ver a la azabache, contemplando una cruel sonrisa en su femenino rostro—. Tu…

¡¿Había sido traicionado?! No, ¡eso no podía ser! ¡Kagome no podía! Buscó desesperadamente los ojos chocolates de la joven, esperando encontrar la verdad y, lo que vio, fue oscuridad. Ella, estaba siendo manipulada… Sí, eso debía ser. Su alma pura había sido infectada con la maldición de la bruja, convirtiéndola en una fiel sirviente de ella.

—Muere, InuYasha… —musitó la joven tétricamente, dándole la orden al hombre lobo para que éste le cortara la yugular con sus colmillos.

El platinado hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir la carne de su cuello siendo finalmente atravesada. El aire de su garganta se cortó y su propia emanante sangre lo comenzó a ahogar. Pero, antes de perder la consciencia y dejarse vencer, le dedicó una última mirada a la mujer, de cierto modo, aliviado de que ella aún seguiría con vida, a pesar de su nueva y maligna naturaleza. Así que ésta era su maldición… la terrible maldición de la bruja, al dejarlo morir, prácticamente, en manos de su querida Kagome.

_«La sangre más valiosa y apetecible, es aquella que es marcada por el dolor y sufrimiento en momentos de agonía, pero sobre todo, la que lleva consigo el sacrificio por salvar a su ser amado, otorgándole poder para seguir viviendo»._

Una nueva carcajada triunfante retumbó en el oscuro bosque prohibido, siendo ahora acompañada por un profundo aullido. El viento sopló fuertemente y las desnudas ramas de los árboles se agitaron ante la llegada de una ráfaga de poder maligno, que se concentró en un solo punto. La bruja había, finalmente, alcanzado su objetivo y obtenido la sangre más valiosa… aquella que contenía el linaje de dos razas. Ahora que tenía todo el poder que necesitaba, además de una aliada —una sacerdotisa del futuro con un corazón corrompido— y una bestia lobuna infernal, estaba segura que, ni siquiera aquel que se hacía llamar Naraku, podría derrotarla.

**FIN**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Sí, creo que esto es lo más horrible que haya escrito jamás. El terror, definitivamente, no es lo mío, así que creo que no volveré a meterme con este género. Con tanta sangre y con el final, hasta quedé traumada xDD.

A pesar de todo, espero que les haya entretenido y que puedan dejarme sus opiniones. Ya saben que su comentario siempre es bienvenido, además que me alegrarán el día =).

¡Besos y hasta pronto!

Con cariño,

Peach n_n.

**P.D.:** A favor de la Campaña "Voz y voto". Porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo (gracioso, pero cierto xD). Gracias :P.


End file.
